Sentimiento
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: En su celda Gerard, siente que esta perdiendo ese sentimiento en su corazon que lo mantiene vivo, Advertencia Spoiler sacado del capitulo 236
1. Sentimiento

Hola, Hola, Hola como están todos, espero que súper Bien, yo estoy aquí con un mini drabble que se me ocurrió cuando leí el capítulo 236 del manga.

**Disclaimer**: Esta historia es completamente ficticia todos los nombres y personajes que aparecen a continuación le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

**Advertencia: **Posibles Spoilers

Sentimiento

En una celda oscura, solitaria, alejada de cualquier contacto del mundo y sellada para que su prisionero no pudiese salir se encontraba aquel hombre de cabellos azules, durmiendo, soñando con su dama de cabellos escarlata.

Era raro que el soñara con ella, pero cuando tenía esos sueños le gustaba, agradecía que los tuviera. Pero esos sueños fueron interrumpidos por un sentimiento que le hizo despertar abruptamente, lo había sentido, esa presencia se estaba volviendo débil, algo andaba mal allá afuera, Erza estaba en peligro y él, no podía hacer nada en absoluto para ir a salvarla.

Cerro lo ojos y se llevo la mano a la frente arrugo su ceño, rayos si él no estuviese encerrado, si él no estuviera ahí, a lo mejor podría auxiliar a Erza, pero no lo podía hacer, solo podía estar ahí, rezar porque ella estuviese bien y esperar a que todo saliera bien

-Erza…

Gerard sin darse cuenta estaba llorando, debía de hacer algo pero no podía…

* * *

><p>Espero que en el 237 continue esta historia, yo tambien lo deseo asi...<p>

se despide este su escritor menos preferido


	2. Esperanza

Al final, lo pude escribir, vaya y eso que ya había leído el capitulo con anterioridad, en fin culpen al trabajo que no me dio tiempo para subir este capítulo, ahora sin más se los dejo

Esperanza

La incapacidad, era inútil, la verdad era muy, frustrante no poder hacer nada. En esa celda el no podía hacer nada, el estaba indefenso.

Sin previo aviso empezó a tararear una melodía como las que tarareaba en las noches de nevadas en la torre del paraíso cuando aún era un niño.

-Oye, ¿acaso está cantando? –fue lo que pregunto uno de los guardias que custodiaban su celda

-No te preocupes, no puede usar magia en la prisión de las piedras mágicas –dijo el otro guardia

Esta conversación no le prestaba atención Gerard, en esos momentos su mente, su corazón estaban en otro lugar, ya no importaba mucho lo que importaba era que su dama de cabellos escarlata estuviese bien.

De momento a otro sintió un dolor en todo su cuerpo; era uno de los guardias que le lanzaba un rayo para hacer que el dejase de tararear esa canción que inicio hace unos instantes.

-¡¿Que estabas murmurando? –dijo con arrogancia el guardia

Gerard cayó al suelo abatido, sin fuerzas y con un vacio enorme en su interior

El mismo guardia entro, dijo algunas cosas sobre que si no le decía que le dieran comida a él no le iban a dar alimentos en una semana, pero que importaba comer, si tu razón de existir se encontraba en peligro y ahí otra vez la menciono.

-Erza… No pierdas…

* * *

><p>Lejos en la isla Tenrou, una chica de cabellos rojos se encontraba abatida, sin fuerzas y con muchas heridas. De repente por su mente lo escucho, otra vez oía su voz, la estaba llamando, la estaba alentando desde muy lejos.<p>

Con dificultad se incorporo y vio como su enemigo se asombraba de que ella aun estaba consciente.

-¿_Escuche la voz de Gerard?, Imposible –_pensaba la chica que en esos momentos cargaba su ataque contra su enemigo.

Debía proteger a todos, debía ser fuerte, debía olvidar el pasado, no aferrarse al recuerdo, aunque esto último fuese imposible.

Ataco con fuerza y velocidad al oponente, este la esquivo bien y luego se defendió atándola de los pies y manos con su magia y atacándola.

Pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos pasaron por su mente, recuerdos agradables y otros tristes.

-_esto es todo entonces_, ¿_te vas a rendir? –_Otra vez escucho su voz

-_Gerard…_

Otra vez la esperanza había surgido, los recuerdos de sus amigos y camaradas del Gremio se hicieron presentes, recobro fuerzas y ataco en un definitivo golpe que acabo con el enemigo.

Los sentimientos de sus compañeros están forjados en el filo de su espada, y en la punta de esta aun esta la esperanza que todos comparten.

* * *

><p>Gerard sonrió, sintió que su dama de cabellos escarlata estaba a salvo, ese sentimiento que los conecta ambos, se volvió esperanza, además de que algún día estarían juntos nuevamente.<p>

-Erza, Aunque mi cuerpo esta cautivo, mi corazón te pertenece, sin importar la distancia…

* * *

><p>Bueno este es el final del mini spoiler que doy del capitulo 237, en fin espero que si algunas pasara vieramos a Gerard Libre y con Erza que es lo mas importante.<p>

me despido cuidense mucho y claro nos seguimos leyendo


End file.
